Black and White
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: Dia sherlock? Eh, bukan! Dia penipu. Sherlock? Penipu? Polisi? FBI? London berdarah terulang. Pemuda yang niatnya cuman kabur malah kebingungan, dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kantor polisi, tempat seharusnya berada. Namun, nasib berkata lain, masa lalu dan masa sekarang mulai bergabung menjadi satu hingga hitam dan putih tidak dapat dipisahkan. Prologue.


_Konoha, 28-Juli-2000…_

Kehidupan seperti sebuah fashion. Tidak dapat dihindari dan terus berputar layaknya sebuah roda yang terus bergerak—tidak ada hentinya. Sekarang—masa lalu—sekarang—masa lalu. Ibarat sebuah baju jaman dulu dan sekarang, kehidupan akan terus kembali masuk ke dalam masa lampau ketika perasaan manusia sudah bertemu di suatu titik kejenuhan atau kerap kali sering disebut dengan kata 'bosan'.

Di saat krisis globalisasi melanda Negeri Jepang, mencari pekerjaan di Negeri tersebut sangatlah sulit, dan mengakibatkan banyak sekali terjadi pemecatan pada karyawan di berbagai macam perusahaan besar. Alhasil, baik pria maupun wanita berlomba-lomba mencari pekerjaan yang ada, bahkan untuk pekerjaan serabutan di dalam perusahaan sekalipun. Ya, semua berawal dari perang saudara antara anak Kaisar Jepang, perpecahan wilayah, hingga para rakyat sipil yang tidak tahu-menahu mengenai tetek-bengek politiklah yang menjadi korban.

Kesengsaraan rakyat Jepang tidak hanya sampai sulitnya untuk bersekolah atau bekerja. Akibat dampak ekonomi banyak sekali orang yang terkena gejala stress atau tekanan mental. Bahkan, tingkat kematian yang diakibatkan oleh bunuh diri pun terus meningkat, dan berhasil mengalahkan penyakit serangan jantung dadakan yang selama ini selalu melanda para penduduk Jepang. Alhasil, kegilaan seseorang akibat ditinggalkan oleh orang-orang yang dicintai, dan berbagai masalah ekonomi mulai menjadi sebuah penyakit baru di Jepang.

Namun, permasalahan untuk cerita ini tidaklah difokuskan pada perekonomian atau sistem politik kekaisaran di Jepang, melainkan dampak atau akibat dari kesengsaraan rakyat yang sudah cukup bekerja keras untuk memenuhi kehidupannya. Bisa dikatakan, dengan bermunculannya permasalahan-permasalahan yang tidak ada hentinya, psikologi rakyat mulailah terganggu—terutama pada bagian penduduk di Kota Konoha atau kota yang paling terkena dampak dari krisis globalisasi di Negeri Sakura tersebut.

Awal yang hanya membicarakan ekonomi mulai teralihkan pada psikologi kehidupan penduduk. Ya, selain mulai banyaknya pasien di rumah sakit jiwa, tindakan kriminal pun mulai meraja lela di berbagai wilayah di Negeri Jepang. Bahkan, akibat terlalu 'sakit', bukan hanya pencurian, perampokan saja yang meraja lela, melainkan pembunuhan pada wanita-wanita yang selalu pulang larut malam—baik wanita malam atau wanita yang memang pulang larut malam karena pekerjaannya di kantor.

Pembunuhan sadis yang dilakukan satu orang yang diawali oleh masalah ekonomi negara—pada malam hari—berefek ketakutan yang amat sangat layaknya efek domino efek berantai dan saling berikatan.

_Jack The Ripper. _

Sebuah nama yang paling ditakuti di Inggris karena keahliannya untuk membunuh tanpa menghilangkan jejak sedikit pun. Setiap korban yang dia bunuh adalah seorang wanita malam yang berkeliaran di Kota London, pada tahun 1988. Ha—ah, dari tahun awal munculnya pembunuh tersebut, hingga sekarang sosok Jack The Ripper yang diduga sebagai seorang ahli bedah tidaklah pernah diketahui jenis kelamin atau asal-usulnya. Bahkan, FBI yang berasal dari Negeri Paman Sam yang mencoba untuk menyelidiki pun tidak kunjung mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik pembunuhan malam berkabut tersebut.

Menghubungkan pembunuh berdarah dingin di Kota London pada Tahun 1988 dengan jaman sekarang, tentu sangatlah mirip dengan kasus yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi di Konoha. Kasus tersebut melibatkan pembunuhan pada para wanita yang pulang larut malam, dan melewati jalan sepi—bercahaya remang-remang.

Pembunuhan yang dilakukan pada para wanita di Konoha yang sampai sekarang ini tidaklah kunjung ditemukan, tentu kasusnya sama dengan pembunuhan di London pada abad lalu. Terlebih, keadaan penduduk atau perekonomian di Negeri Jepang sama halnya dengan keadaan perekonomian Inggris pada abad 1988 alias kacau-balau. Namun, yang berbeda dari pembunuhan Jack The Ripper dengan pembunuhan di Konoha adalah sang pembunuh tidaklah pernah memandang bulu untuk membunuh wanita yang dibunuhnya. Ia akan membunuh wanita yang melewati dirinya—sendirian—tanpa peduli apa profesi wanita tersebut.

Kisah Jack The Ripper, pembunuhan di Konoha pada tahun 2000 melibatkan banyak pihak. Bahkan, Menteri Keamanan Jepang pun cukup pusing untuk mengurusi kekacauan yang terjadi di Negeri matahari terbit tersebut. Selain itu, kekacauan semakin terjadi ketika beredarnya kabar di kalangan masyarakat jika ditemukan seorang wanita yang memiliki dua anak telah meninggal di tempat dengan keadaan yang cukup mengenaskan, tanpa ada buah dada di tubuhnya, dengan leher nyaris putus, berlumuran darah—terpenggal di tengah jalan sepi—pinggiran Konoha, di saat matanya memutih, terbelalak, dengan mulut membuka—seolah-olah ingin berteriak tetapi tidak mempunyai daya.

Pembunuhan sadis yang melibatkan 19 korban wanita yang meninggal di tempat—secara tragis dan langsung— tentu membawa kenangan yang sangat menyayat bagi jalan-jalan di setiap pelosok Konoha. Bahkan, rasa trauma penduduknya—terlebih penduduk wanita—masih terasa ketika mereka terpaksa dan memang harus untuk melewati jalan sepi pada malam hari, walaupun keamanan di Jepang sudah kembali berjalan dengan baik.

Dan?

Dari kisah pembunuhan berantai inilah cerita mengenaskan dimulai!

* * *

**Black and White**

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: (?)**

**Rat: M for criminal**

**Warn: Cerita cukup berat dengan banyak kasus, OOC, noncan, BL, dll.**

**Cerita yang diambil dari berbagai macam buku yang Taz sendiri lupa buku apa itu karena udah terlalu banyak buku yang dibaca. Terpenting bukulah. -.-' Kalau nggak salah bukan Sherlock Holmes. Mhmm.. bukan! Taz nggak nulis dari Kindaichi atau Konan #plak.  
Sudahlah, daripada ribet langsung aja lanjutin ceritanya. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue  
**

* * *

_Konoha, The Jail…_

_28 Juli 2012.._

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang, kulit kecokelatan, dengan tiga buah garis di masing-masing pipinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi staff—penjaga penjara dan pekerja keras (tahanan)—ketika waktu kerja untuk para tahanan sedang diberlasungkan. Ia memandang dirinya di depan cermin yang terdapat di dalam selnya. Berjanggut lebat berwarna pirang dan nampak sekali bukan seperti pemuda berumur 19 tahun. Dengan berhati-hati, pemuda tersebut mengambil cukuran janggut dan kumis yang terdapat di dalam saku celananya, berharap ia segera menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Dengan sesekali memastikan tidak ada penjaga atau orang yang melihat aksinya atau masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang dia masuki, pemuda yang terkenal sebagai penipu proffesional ini telah berhasil melancarkan misi pertamanya, yaitu mencukur janggut dan kumis yang telah dia rawat selama beberapa bulan.

Setelah selesai dengan wajahnya, pemuda yang bernama Naruto membasahi rambutnya agar terlihat rapih, dan membuka pakaian polisi yang telah dia dapatkan dari rekan—sesama penipu—beberapa bulan lalu, ketika sahabat Naruto berhasil menyusup masuk ke dalam penjara dengan membawa pakaian penjara di dalam bungkusan kiriman, dan memberikan bungkusan tersebut pada Naruto tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Merasa dirinya cukup baik ketika memakai pakaian polisi yang dibeli temannya dari situs online, Naruto menghela napas—sejenak, mempersiapkan diri untuk keluar dari dunia yang telah mengekangnya. Dengan langkah pasti dan percaya diri, pemuda berambut pirang tersebut keluar dari kamar mandi staff, dan berjalan dengan tegap layaknya polisi ketika kamera pengintai memantaunya dari luar kamar mandi. Ia harus bergerak cepat dan gesit—membawa kunci pintu berbentuk kartu—untuk keluar gedung penjara sebelum polisi menyadari jika salah satu tahanan telah menghilang.

Melewati berbagai macam tahanan dan polisi yang sedang bekerja, pemuda yang menyandang marga Uzumaki tersebut tiba di depan sebuah pintu. Ia memandang penjaga yang menjaga pintu tersebut dengan senyuman manis di bibirnya sembari menempelkan kartunya pada sebuah alat pendeteksi kunci yang dia dapatkan dari orang yang memberikan dirinya baju.

JLEG!

Alat tersebut telah berhasil membukakan pintu untuk sang penipu ulung.

"Terima kasih..," jawab Naruto—santai sambil mengangguk sopan.

"Ya..," jawab si penjaga—tidak tahu jika Naruto bukanlah sesama penjaga seperti dirinya.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan semua kegilaan yang dilakukannya, akhirnya Naruto berhasil mencapai pintu gerbang penjara tanpa kesulitan yang berarti. Ia berhasil mencapai tempat keluar—masuknya para polisi tanpa hambatan sekalipun. Ya, dia bebas. Dia tersenyum. DIA SENANG! Naruto nyaris menari bahagia karena terlalu _excited_—menghirup udara kebebasan. Namun, ekspresi senang Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang. Wajahnya, kembali kehilangan senyuman, ketika dia melihat hiruk-pikuk Kota Konoha di ruang kantor polisi.

"Jadi—" Naruto bergumam. Matanya menatap gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi, dan kemacetan—bunyi klakson kendaraan di depannya, serta manusia yang sibuk berlalu-lalang dengan kesibukan yang tidak dapat ditunda.

"—Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri—bingung—tidak punya tujuan setelah dia lepas dari penjara. Ia nyengir miris—berwajah idiot, ketika mendapati dirinya hanya sebagai makhluk kecil di dunia bebas—penuh dengan misteri.

**Tazmaniadevil**

"_Ini adalah perasaan yang harus keluargamu rasakan.."_

"_Kau pasti akan menjadi polisi yang hebat sayang.."_

"_Jejaknya tidak bisa ditemukan.."_

"_Tunangannya mati mengenaskan…"_

"_Mati mengenaskan!"_

"_Mati mengenaskan!"_

"_Ma—_

SRET!

Seorang pria membuka matanya—langsung. Wajahnya memerah—penuh peluh, ketika rambut hitam panjangnya terurai, mengenai pinggiran wajahnya.

Lagi-lagi mimpi buruk. Pria yang memiliki mata _onyx_, dan merupakan salah satu bagian penting di dalam keamanan di Kota Konoha hanya bisa menutup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan—berposisi duduk, ketika napasnya tersenggal-senggal. Ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak bermimpi buruk. Setiap dia tertidur, mimpi tidak menyenangkan yang selama bertahun-tahun ini menyerangnya terus menghantui pikiran pria tersebut. Alhasil, kurang tidurlah efek samping dari ketakutan terhadap mimpi buruk tersebut.

Ingin sekali pria ini menghapus semua jejak menyeramkan di masa lalunya. Ia tidak bisa secara terus-menerus dihantui oleh bayangan orang yang dicintainya. Bahkan, setelah pria yang memiliki nama Itachi Uchiha tersebut berusaha melenyapkan pikiran-pikiran gilanya mengenai tunangannya dengan cara bekerja hingga larut malam, tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya.

Rasa dendam, sedih, bercampur kemarahan yang memuncak terus hinggap di pikiran Itachi. Ia tidak akan melepaskan orang yang telah membuat impian indahnya bersama orang yang dicintainya hancur. Ia akan membuat orang yang telah membuat hidupnya berantakan merasakan perasaan dan jeritan tunangannya, hingga mati pun tidak mampu.

Trrrttt… trrrttt…

Dari arah sebelah bantal Uchiha sulung terdengar bunyi hape.

Fokus Itachi akan mimpi buruknya menghilang, ketika benda kecil berwarna hitam—keunguan berbunyi. Ia mengambil hape yang sempat berbunyi tersebut dan mengangkat hape berwarna hitam—keunguan kepunyaannya.

Klik.

Itachi mengaktifkan sambungan ketika mengetahui nomor kantornya yang menghubungi dirinya.

"Ya?" jawab Itachi dengan malas—tidak suka acara cuti-nya terganggu.

Mendengar suara Itachi, orang yang menghubungi Uchiha sulung langsung berbicara panjang lebar. Ia menceritakan banyak hal mengenai kejadian di kantor Uchiha sulung bekerja, ketika mata Itachi terbelalak—tidak terelakan. Ya, dari ekspresi Itachi dapat dikatakan jika Uchiha sulung tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar dari rekan kerjanya.

Dengan mata yang masih menatap nanar ke depan—shock, Itachi mematikan hubungan teleponnya disaat sang penelepon sudah mengucapkan kata sapaan perpisahan pertanda tidak ada lagi hal penting yang harus dibicarakan dengan Uchiha sulung. Setelah itu, mata Uchiha sulung kembali menatap hape berwarna hitam dengan layar sentuh—di tangannya.

"Kabur dari penjara?" gumam Uchiha sulung pada dirinya sendiri, tidak dapat mempercayai dirinya sendiri jika orang yang ditangkapnya dengan susah payah pada beberapa tahun lalu telah bebas dari penjara dengan cara melewati pintu depan penjara.

.

.

Sial, tidak perlu penjagaan yang sangat ketat jika tahanan bisa melarikan diri dengan memakai pintu depan.

Ini adalah aib kepolisian di Kota Konoha bagi Uchiha sulung.

**Tazmaniadevil**

_Rumah Sakit…_

Dia tidaklah ingin menjadi seorang dokter, tetapi semua orang mengatakan jika dia cocok menjadi dokter. Tidak ada satupun dari keluarganya yang tidak berkaitan dengan dunia hukum. Ayahnya yang merupakan pensiunan Menteri Pertahanan Negara, serta ibunya yang merupakan seorang hakim yang adil. Ya, bukan berhenti pada ibunya saja. Sang kakak yang notabene sangat dibanggakan oleh kedua orang tuanya adalah seorang anggota polisi FBI yang sedang berada di Konoha untuk menyelesaikan beberapa kasus di Negeri Matahari terbit tersebut.

Sasuke Uchiha. Pemuda yang masih menduduki bangku kuliah tidak pernah habis pikir mengenai nasibnya yang berbeda dari keluarganya. Ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menginjakan kaki di dunia hukum. Bukan karena ketidakinginannya untuk tidak berada di dunia hukum, melainkan nasibnyalah yang tidak berpihak pada dirinya. Sasuke Uchiha sang pemuda tampan yang digemari oleh banyak wanita di kampusnya ternyata dianggap tidak memiliki bakat di dunia hukum oleh keluarganya—kecuali kakaknya.

Dibalik kerjaannya sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran, ia tetap menyimpan obsesinya sebagai orang yang ingin tahu mengenai dunia hukum. Ketimbang membeli buku kedokteran, Sasuke lebih suka membeli buku-buku mengenai cara menyelidiki sebuah kasus kriminal atau cara untuk menemukan bukti-bukti kejahatan. Ya, sampai kapanpun, Sasuke tidak akan berhenti untuk mencoba masuk ke dalam dunia hukum, dan mencoba untuk seperti keluarganya.

Dari sekian banyak kasus, hal yang paling ingin Sasuke ungkapkan adalah mengenai kasus pembunuhan pada tahun 2000. Kasus tersebut sangatlah menarik bagi Sasuke karena pembunuhnya belum juga ditemukan. Selain itu, kasus yang selama ini dicoba untuk diungkapkan pun mengingatkan dirinya akan peristiwa yang telah membuat kakaknya mengalami trauma yang cukup berat.

Dengan kata lain, bagi Sasuke Uchiha mengungkapkan kasus berat seperti ini adalah suatu gerbang untuk memperlihatkan pada semua orang jika seorang Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan keluarganya, bahkan dia bisa mengalahkan kakaknya sekaligus ayahnya—yang selama menjabat di pemerintahan bagian keamanan negara, dan tidak bisa mencari jawaban siapa dalang pembunuhan sembilan belas wanita yang pulang larut malam pada tahun—2000 silam.

Ya, dia berharap bisa mengungkapkan salah satu kasus yang berat dan menemukan jejak-jejak orang yang dicari selama ini oleh kepolisian Internasional.

_**Bersambung…**_

* * *

Hai, ketemu lagi sama Taz!  
Jreng!  
Chapter 1 benar-benar pendek dan tidak seperti biasanya.

Hehehe, oh iya!  
Untuk pengumuman, cerita ini memang kesannya serius untuk pertama kali. Mudah-mudahan gaya Taz dalam menulis cerita tidak hilang di dalam cerita ini, oke? Ya, sisi humoris, tragis, dramatis, dan action akan tetap muncul di cerita abal dari Author sedeng #ngek. Ta—tapi setelah dirasakan… dengan disuruh ini-itu, mulai belajar lagi, shaum, stamina Taz jadi turun setengah #tepar. Nulis fic serasa kurang ion. -.-'  
Susah mikir atau memang nggak bisa mikir? Ah, pokoknya Taz jadi pingin tidur terus, dan lemes… #nyarikasur

Terakhir…

Mau dilanjutin?

Pertanyaan biasa karena fic itu tergantung para pembaca #mati.

Suka? Tidak suka? Tolong review…


End file.
